


'O' is for the only one i see

by paperthinn



Series: the mcu collection [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Breeding, Consent, Explicit Consent, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: Bucky has a thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the mcu collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	'O' is for the only one i see

**Author's Note:**

> 2 of 4 !!
> 
> not much to say except the end is kinda sorta rushed :(( sorry
> 
> i'll probably end up posting the other two tomorrow bc im tired as hell lmfao

Bucky had a _thing._

Steve remembered it the first time they _actually_ had sex. It was anxiety-fueled, they needed skin on skin, needed as much human contact as possible and there was _no way_ they were going to stop to take it slow. Bucky had pressed Steve against the wall insistently, biting at the blonde’s throat, metal hand firm on his waist and the other flesh arm sliding up Steve’s shirt to pinch at his nipple.

“Jesus, Bucky,” Steve gasps, and Bucky kisses him, wet and sloppy. They have time. The mission was rough. Bucky grunts into Steve’s mouth when the Captain bites at his lip, dragging Bucky closer and groaning when he’s pushed up the wall harder, “We should,” Steve’s gasping for breath, “Bedroom.” He says once he finds the word, and Bucky nods in agreement before he manhandles Steve into a better position and carries him down the hall into their bedroom. Steve’s hard in his sweats. Only two people can carry him like this, and Bucky’s one of them.

(Tony’s the other when he has the suit on, and he always has to be the one to tug Steve out of fights if the blonde is injured).

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky drops him onto the bed, gripping Steve through his pants. Steve’s mouth forms on ‘o’ and his head tilts back, hips jerking into the warm touch. Bucky’s metal hand grips at Steve’s chin, leaning down and trapping the blonde in what would be a crushing kiss for someone who isn’t a super-soldier. He gropes Steve through his pants, and then pulls back to look at Steve in the face, “Do you want this?” Steve nods, hips rolling into Bucky’s palm, warm and rough, “Say it.” Bucky says, and it’s stern and does things to Steve.

“Yes,” Bucky’s eyes close, “Yes, Bucky, I want it.” Steve whispers, and Bucky groans. He drops down, moving his hand and instead he rolls his hips into Steve. Steve’s head tips back again, and he grinds up in return, groaning at the friction. It’s quick and it’s hot and certainly not romantic, but neither of them expects or wants it to be. “Shit,” Steve curses, hands clutching Bucky’s shirt. He tugs the brunette closer, hands sliding down to grip his hips, pulling his boyfriend flush to him. Bucky’s head dips back down and he groans into Steve’s neck, sucking on the now-sweaty skin there. 

“Steve,” Bucky says, kissing below his ear, hips rolling steadily, “Steve, you’re hot,” Bucky says into his boyfriend’s ear, “You know that?” Steve honest to god _whimpers,_ hands sliding up to pull Bucky’s shirt off. Steve has seen Bucky shirtless thousands of times, but now it’s different, they’re both sweaty and hot and they’re both hard in their pants as they grind against each other like teenagers. Steve remembers when they _were_ teens. They’d been close, friends to everyone else but lovers behind closed doors, and although they’d never attempted to have any penetration or any _real_ sex, they used to grind on each other until they came. Steve remembers Bucky talking him through masturbation once. This is different. It’s legal now. Bucky grunts into Steve’s ear and fights to take Steve’s shirt off then throws it somewhere when it’s finally free of the blonde’s body.

“You’ve told me that before,” Steve grabs at Bucky’s ass, arches under him, “Back when,” He moans when Bucky grinds down harder, “Back when we were secret.” Bucky chuckles at that, kissing behind Steve’s ear causing him to tremble, needing _closer._

“Still got all the same weaknesses, doll.” Bucky sounds amused, and Steve gasps, whimpering. Bucky hasn’t called him doll since the 1940s, and the brunette knows what it does to him, the nickname mocking but so sweet with just four letters. “You love the pet names, always have. Used to get weak in the knees when I’d call you sweetie, honey, or doll. I used to love to tease you with ‘em, didn’t I, angel?” Steve groans, “You’re so big now, and as much as you’ve toughened up, you’re still my sweet boy, aren’t you?” Bucky coos, and Steve _whines,_ he hoped Bucky wouldn’t remember that.

“You _uh,”_ Steve loses his breath when Bucky thrusts onto him, pulling away and grabbing under the blonde’s knees, pulling his legs apart. Steve’s eyes widen when he realizes what Bucky’s doing and then has to grab himself through his pants to keep himself grounded when Bucky thrusts forward, rocking against him. It’s hot, Steve remembers it’s always been hot, Bucky thrusting and grinding on Steve through their clothes, “You had a thing for consent,” Steve grins, fingers brushing Bucky’s abdomen. Bucky leans in, kissing Steve, dragging his tongue across his boyfriend’s lips.

“It’s sexy,” Bucky’s voice is rough now, “Hearing you tell me you want it, especially when you do it unprompted. You’d beg, tell me to give it to ya,’ you’d tell me you _want_ me to fuck you, even though you knew I wouldn’t.” Bucky’s eyes go half-lidded and dark just talking about it, hands soothing over Steve’s clothed thighs. His hands trail up and cup over Steve’s where he’s grabbing himself and Bucky pulls Steve’s hands away. “No touching,” He whispers, and then drags a finger over Steve’s bulge.

Steve shudders, eyes half-lidded as he looks up at Bucky, thinking of how much he used to and still does love the thought of Bucky fucking him, pressing him into the mattress and making him cum over and over. Steve’s filthy, his mind caught on the way Bucky touches him, thrusts into Steve like he’s actually buried inside him even though they’re nearly fully clothed.

“Fuck me, Bucky. I want it.” Steve whispers, “Please, I need you to give it to me. I want it.” Bucky groans again, hips rolling slowly. He imagines being inside Steve _finally_ and curses, fingers curling in the waistband of Steve’s sweats and tugging at them. Steve complains when Bucky has to move out from between his legs to slide them off. The brunette tugs his own pants off, taking his briefs with them and Steve watches Bucky’s cock spring out, wet at the tip and _big._ Steve’s mouth feels too wet and too dry at the same time, unable to stop himself from touching his own cock through his underwear. Bucky’s eyes are dark when he climbs back on the bed and he grabs Steve’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm and then pressing his tongue to the same spot. Steve trembles.

“What did I say?” Bucky cups Steve through his underwear and Steve gasps, hips pressing into the touch. It’s better than it was when Bucky had done it earlier, through thicker layers. Steve’s hips roll into Bucky’s palm, eyes fluttering shut, eyebrows furrowing because he _knows_ he’s wet and he knows Bucky can feel it. “Off,” Bucky says, tapping where the head of Steve’s cock is. Steve opens his eyes and hurries to take off his briefs, cock falling onto Steve’s stomach with a dull and wet _smack._ “You’re still so pretty. I remember when your cock was small, Stevie. It was so little it fit into my hand easily.” The whine Steve releases is sweet. “Now it’s so big isn’t it, baby doll? You would always get so sweet when I would tell you about how much I loved it. I only touched you once, and you whined and squirmed because you knew you couldn’t cum more than once and you wanted it to last.” Bucky coos.

Steve remembers, remembers begging Bucky to touch him, remembers Bucky pinching at his nipples and mouthing at his neck from behind, and Steve keens when he remembers how easily Bucky could wrap himself around the blonde. Steve’s cock twitches, and then Bucky wraps his hand around it and he shouts, hips thrusting up harshly. The buzzing in his mind stops abruptly, and he’s left boneless.

“You goin’ all soft on me, angel? My sweet boy,” Bucky says, and strokes him, thumb rubbing gently at the head of Steve’s cock. Steve’s trembling again, panting and he’s hot, overheating. He hasn’t been touched like this in so long, so long that he forgot what it was like. He tries to shut out the noises that want to escape, but Bucky’s wrist twists and he whines, long and loud. “ _There_ you go. Let it all out, doll.” Bucky drags his metal thumb over Steve's nipple, pressing on it, leaning down and swallowing his lover's groan.

"Bucky," Steve breathes, tilting his head back, exposing his throat. Bucky takes the invitation, bites down gently on the skin there and brings his hands to rub at Steve's thighs. They tremble under the attention. Steve's legs fall farther apart and Bucky presses forward, cockhead dragging over Steve's hole. Steve jolts, moans like he's dying and makes a grab at Bucky's hair.

"C'mon, baby doll. I'll spread you open." Bucky whispers and it's dirty, absolutely filthy. Steve blindly reaches under his pillows where he keeps his lube, panting when he wraps his fingers around the bottle, and presses it into Bucky's hand. Bucky chuckles into Steve's skin, leaning up so he can see better. Steve watches him, dazed, as Bucky flicks open the cap and spreads lube over his fingers, dipping them down so they're presses firmly to Steve's hole. Steve shudders, eyes slipping closed, "Sensitive? Tell me you want it." Bucky teases him, watching him intently.

"Yes, yes, I want it," Steve chants, tilting his hips up, "James," Steve says, and Bucky gasps, groans, finally presses his finger inside. It's so much different than doing it yourself and so much better, too, Steve decides, fists clenching in the sheets. Bucky twists it, works him open a bit, refuses to crook it into the blonde's prostate. Steve takes it and Bucky calls him baby doll, tells him he's a good boy, but he drifts out of it as Bucky slips in a second finger. His cock aches, arousal set in his tummy, curling there. Bucky laughs lightly as Steve's cock twitches and drips, leaking like a faucet that's been broken. Steve can't find it in himself to scowl, just arches when Bucky finally presses in a third finger and bends them _just right._

"Steve," Bucky says, leaning down slightly to kiss the blonde's chest, watching him tremble. Steve looks like he's floating away and he finally refocuses when Bucky slips his fingers out, "Back with me?" Steve nods, lips parted, looking disappointed that Bucky isn't fingering him open anymore. Bucky laughs again, as if he's not practically humping the air himself and presses the tip of his cock to Steve's hole teasingly, just to watch him struggle. Steve makes eye contact, clinging to Bucky's arms, legs falling completely slack to make room for the brunette.

Bucky slides forward, finally, _finally_ inside Steve, pressing in slowly with a low groan that slips out through his teeth. Steve's mouth opens in an 'o' and he tilts his head back, fingernails dipping into Bucky's skin harshly. Bucky kisses him, caught up in it, finally inside _his_ Steve after so long. A sound finally punches out of Steve as Bucky sinks home, a long whine and a dry sob combined together. Bucky grabs Steve's thighs, drags them up so he can fold the blonde in half.

"I'm goin' to fuck you so hard," Bucky groans, pulling back slowly and then thrusting back in heavy. A gasp sounds from Steve, whose mouth is wide open. Bucky drapes his metal arm across the back of Steve's knees to hold him there, and then pushes two of his normal fingers onto Steve's tongue where they sink into his mouth.

"Give it to me," Steve gasps around his fingers and that's all Bucky needs before he's pulling back and then slamming back in, groaning at how Steve clenches around him. Steve moans, swallowing around Bucky's fingers, sucking on them greedily as Bucky folds him in half and starts to fuck him into the mattress, cock pressing as deep as it can go. Bucky grunts, takes his fingers from Steve's mouth and holds Steve's shoulder instead, pulling the blonde down into him as Bucky presses forward. It's so good that it has Steve shaking out of his skin, his throat working intensely as whines and moans punch from his lungs.

Bucky drags his fingers down Steve's thighs, practically drooling at the sight of the marks it leaves, relishing the small whine that slips from Steve when he does it. Bucky manages to lean down, kisses Steve like his life depends on it, thrusting into him wildly. The stress of the day seeps out with every harsh thrust. Bucky watches as Steve arches, a loud whine leaving him, as he thrusts directly into his prostate. Bucky watches Steve's cock leak, angry red against his tanned stomach, pre-come smeared over the head. Steve's gasping for air, grabbing blindly at Bucky and finding him, latching onto his skin.

Bucky thrusts forward harder, knowing his boy can take it, teeth pressed together. He can feel the air pushing through the gaps, feeling close already. Steve's tight and warm, and _fuck,_ a heavy groan pushes its way from Bucky's _bones_ as he fuckes into Steve hard, coming inside him and fucking _breeding him._ Steve seems to love it, wails like it's the best thing that's ever happened to it, cock pulsing out come onto his stomach.

Bucky slows his thrusts, fucking them both through it, pulling out and watching with dark eyes as his cum starts to drip out. He gathers it with two metal fingers then leans up and presses them to Steve's lips, allowing the blonde to lick the come off them until his metal fingertips are shining with spit.

Bucky can't hold himself up anymore, so he drops himself down next to Steve, who then presses closer.

Steve sighs into Bucky's skin, and Bucky feels as if he might melt into the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> my social medias —
> 
> twitter  
> > hotchnersmind  
> > boomerrjoseph
> 
> instagram  
> > lonelydxnce
> 
> i love u :")


End file.
